


A Card for your Thoughts

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya has been receiving various gifts from an unknown sender. Finally, he receives a note telling him to meet this mystery person. However, he didn’t expect that person to be the CEO of Leo Corporation himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Card for your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "I never intended on shipping this, but here I am. I really liked their interactions, so when I came up with an idea for them, I wrote it."

Yuya sighed as he moved yet another gift addressed to him into a room that now serves as storage for him. This has been going on for about a week now. Presents of all sorts have arrived on his doorstep. One day it was roses while another it was many boxes of chocolates. He even got plenty of cards that were just released recently. This only served to flatter him. Yuya couldn’t tell if it was a far too enthusiastic fan or a secret admirer. However, that day a note also arrived with it.

The boy plopped onto the couch next to Sora, who was at his house as always. The blue haired boy was working his way through the boxes of chocolate as if it was nothing. Yuya was somewhat impressed by this unappealing display. The taller boy settles for pulling the note out of his pocket to read a few more times. It asked him to meet the mystery person tonight at the bridge. His curiosity pushed him to go if not only to find out who it was.

Yuya abruptly stood up, causing Sora to send him a questioning gaze. He’s just going to go. His curiosity got the best of him and he didn’t want to keep thinking of what could or couldn’t happen. The blue haired boy quickly returned to his excessive devouring of the chocolates after giving the note abandoned on the table a long glance. Yuya, on the other hand, went straight towards the door.

It didn’t matter that he was leaving earlier than he had initially wanted to. As he grew closer to the bridge, the young boy’s nerves slowly increased. Although he was excited to find out who it was the mystery person, being early like this was a bad idea. His mind was still being torn apart by the possibilities. Seconds turned into minutes as he waited on the bridge. Yuya felt as if his racing thoughts would eat him alive.

He froze at the sound of footsteps heading in his direction. A figure appeared out of the dark. All of the agonizing waiting let to this very moment. Standing before him was none other than Reiji Akaba. Yuya had to blink a few times before his mind could fully register it. He didn’t want to believe it, but his eyes were not lying to him.

“I’m glad you came here, Yuya.” The older boy’s composure was as strong as ever. If Reiji was nervous at all, it certainly didn’t show on his face. Yuya, on the other hand, frantically tried to piece his thoughts together. In the end, the younger boy was unable to respond.

Reiji was about to continue until he saw a crowd slowly forming around him, likely wondering what a CEO would be doing in a place like this at night. The gray haired boy did not like this unnecessary attention on himself or on Yuya. Prying eyes continued to peer in their direction until Reiji decided he had enough of it and began to lead the younger boy in the direction of the local park.

It took Reiji gesturing towards a bench for Yuya to realize he had actually gone anywhere. For a moment he took in his surroundings. However, he soon hesitantly sat on the cold wood anyways. The older boy briskly took a seat beside him. Honestly, if it was someone like the older boy, Yuya isn’t worried anymore, perhaps even delighted by the chain of events. Even if the gray haired boy seemed cold, judging by the gifts and notes he received along with them, that was something very sweet of him to do. Though conversation came to a complete halt after they left the bridge.

Both sat in dead silence for a good five minutes. Neither knew how to break out of it. It was as if the world came to a complete stop. The only sounds that could be heard were that of a gentle wind. The only thing that was able to break them out of this trance was the sound of a bush moving somewhere close by.

“I care about you, Yuya. So I wanted to show that to you somehow.” Reiji looked the other boy in the eye, completely serious. Yuya was nearly taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. The gray haired boy’s attention was completely on him and he could barely handle it. It made his heart race and his mind go into a trance of sorts. Yuya couldn’t help the blood that flowed straight to his face. “Please go out with me.” As the words were said, Yuya was left a flustered mess. However, the younger boy’s answer soon became no question in his head.

Yuya shifted closer to the other boy and placed his hand on Reiji’s. There was a whisper of yes before he gently closed in on the gray haired boy’s lips. The older boy was startled for only a second before relaxing into Yuya’s touch. Reiji cupped the other boy’s cheek and drew him deeper into the kiss.

Their intimate moment was cut short, however. A large gasp resounded in their general area followed by a large thud. Yuya jumped back as far as the bench would let him in an instant. Lying on the ground was a pile of people he would rather have not seen that minute. From the bottom up were the kids followed by Sora in the middle. Lying on the top was Yuzu, who seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle. Reiji frowned at this turn of events and decided it was probably best if he left.

“We’ll continue this later.” Reiji quickly slipped a piece of paper into Yuya’s hands. Before making his exit he gave Yuya a small kiss on the cheek. All he could do was stare in the direction the other boy headed towards in awe. He paid no mind to his friends questions. Instead, he looked at the paper in his hands to see what it was. Yuya quickly realized it was Reiji’s number. Yuzu looked mad, but he was far too caught up in his own thoughts to realize or care. Eventually even she gave up talking to him in a love struck state. Yuya smiled the whole way home, awaiting his next meeting with the other boy.


End file.
